Supernova
& |similar='100% Death Ball God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere Omega Blaster' }} Supernova (スーパーノヴァ) is a powerful Death Ball technique used by Frieza and Cooler. The user raises his hand or finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. History and usage ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Frieza had learned of the Saiyan's rapidly growing strength and decided to eradicate them, out of fear that they would have the power to become Super Saiyans and defeat him. When Bardock attempted to kill Frieza with the Final Spirit Cannon for the murder of his comrades because of Frieza's betrayal, the tyrant countered with his Supernova. The attack has apparently killed Bardock and destroyed Planet Vegeta as well as the entire Saiyan race and a large percentage of his own soldiers (a few Saiyans had survived/escaped though, including Goku, Vegeta, Tarble, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Broly, Paragus, and Onio). *The Supernova featured in the episode "The End of Vegeta" is not as big as the one in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. Trunks Saga When Future Trunks had transformed into a Super Saiyan and easily blocks Mecha Frieza's attacks, the robotic tyrant flies in the air and launches a Supernova, attempting to destroy planet Earth the same way he previously destroyed planet Namek, but Future Trunks catches the attack without harm. Annoyed at this act, Frieza fires a blast at the Supernova, which causes it to explode, but Future Trunks dodges the blast and while Frieza is caught off-guard, Future Trunks kills him with his Shining Sword Attack. ''Cooler's Revenge'' When Cooler's final form proved to be too much for Goku to handle, Goku's rage and desperation transformed him into his Super Saiyan form. Battered around and overpowered by Super Saiyan Goku, Cooler launched his Supernova intent on destroying Goku along with the Earth (he even mentions he can gather his energy much faster than Frieza). However, Goku manages to push it back with a Super Kamehameha, sending Cooler and his Supernova into the Sun and it seems that he is destroyed. However in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, it is discovered that Cooler had survived the blast with only half of his head still remaining attached to the Big Gete Star, where he produces thousands of mechanical clones of himself to combat Goku and Vegeta. ''The Return of Cooler'' After Cooler had been revived by the Big Gete Star, he created metallic clones of himself, Meta-Coolers. The first Meta-Cooler seen on New Namek outclassed Goku due to his regenerative ability. Wanting to end the fight, Meta-Cooler launched a Supernova to kill Goku, who at the last second teleported away from the blast via Instant Transmission. This Supernova seems weaker than the one used in Cooler's Revenge, as this one only created a large explosion (the one used previously had enough energy to destroy the Earth). This may be because Meta-Cooler was holding back power as he was certain that Goku couldn't win, and previously, Cooler was desperate to defeat the Super Saiyan. Appearances in Video Games The Supernova appears as an Ultimate Attack for Cooler and the Meta-Coolers in many Dragon Ball video games: such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The attack is Frieza's Ultimate Attack in his first form in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Mecha Frieza's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the Raging Blast games. Named Death Blaster, it is a super attack for the Meta-Coolers' in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Metal Cooler (nucleus) has his own version of the Supernova in Dragon Ball Heroes, the Super Big Nova (スーパービッグノヴァ). Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Sphere Attacks